Inuyasha: Ask Them ANYTHING
by kogitsune
Summary: This is the first one i did. I think it was funny so I put it back. But please dont get me kicked off of FF by sending any more questions. TY
1. Introductions

This is for the people who are mildly obsessed with Inuyasha but don't want to admit it.  
  
Hi, this is the first fanfic I have written. Well, its not actually a fanfic. Due to my lack of imagination, I am asking everyone who reads this to send me in a question that you would like to ask to any one of the Inuyasha gang. I have them all here with me at all times so that they can answer ANY question asked. You can also just tell them something you would like to tell them.  
  
I know there are others out there that are doing this too and that is where I got the idea. I'm not going to be too serious ok. Well, anyway, if there is any voice inside your head that wants to ask them a question/say something, then do what I do. Just give in and ask it, you know you want to ;)  
  
Send any and all questions to me at kogitsune@lycos.com for this is my preferred way of receiving questions because I usually check it every day, sometimes at school, shh., so I can post your question as soon as possible. Also, if you send me an email I will notify you when a new chapter is posted.  
  
However, if you can't in any way reach me there then just write a review for this which doesn't take long (small popup window) and put your question in your review as I will check all reviews eventually (about every two or three days).  
  
But review anyway, ok =)  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, well, I wouldn't be writing this. 


	2. Why Would ANYONE Hate Kikyou?

Hi everybody. I told you I would be posting soon. I am going to keep that promise now because I have more questions than I thought I would get. Well everybody's here now so we can start answering mail. ~~~Disclaimer-I own Inuyasha unless Rumiko Takahashi reads this. ~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Who are you?  
  
Narrator: *injects mild sedative*  
  
Inuyasha: What the.?  
  
Kagome: Don't mind him. He didn't get much sleep.  
  
Sango: I'm ready to answer some questions.  
  
Miroku: I'm ready.  
  
Inuyasha: zzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Narrator: *throws a string of firecrackers*  
  
Inuyasha: I'm awake  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: *turns over in sleep*  
  
Narrator: *pours caffeine enritched soda down his throat*  
  
three minuites later  
  
Inuyasha: feh  
  
Narrator: First question is from magic-shield. "WHY ARE YOU AN STUPID, SELFISH, AND DUMB INUYASHA?"  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT! I am not stupid.  
  
Kagome: Well, Inuyasha, you sure have fooled. ~SMACK~  
  
Miroku: I apologise, Lady Sango, but there was a large bug on your leg.  
  
Inuyasha: MmmHmm  
  
Shippo: Weird *sits on Kagomes shoulder*  
  
Kagome: *whispering softly to Shippo* They really care for each other.  
  
Inuyasha: perverted monk. And I am not stupid  
  
Miroku: You don't nelieve me?  
  
Narrator: Next question is from Ai. "Hi! rnI wanted to ask Inuyasha where did he buy that cluthes and if they were expensive. And, Inu, why don´t you look Kagome closely to see that she is much better than Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome: *blushes*  
  
Inuyasha: Umm, im not exactly sure where I did get these clothes. Come to think of it, where did they come from!?  
  
Myouga: Well, you have had the all your life, Lord Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, there was a second part to that question.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't have to answer.  
  
Kagome: Ohhhh, yes you do.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, they are both annoying.  
  
Miroku: Wrong answer.  
  
Kagome: SIT! ~WHAM~  
  
Miroku: Learn how to keep your mouth shut, Inuya~SLAP~  
  
Sango: And you, learn how to keep your hands from wandering.  
  
Miroku: *with a red handprint on his face* It was most worth it.  
  
Kagome: Tell us, Inuyasha. Who would you pick?  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, ok, I would pick. you.  
  
Everybody: awwwwww  
  
Inuyasha: *goes into a nearby tree*  
  
Narrator: Next question is from Divine-Heart. "I want to ask Sesshomaru two questions.rnrn1)What do you do in your spare time besides killing? rnrn2) If you have feelings for a girl, how would you show it?  
  
Inuyasha: Did I just hear my brothers name?  
  
Everybody: Uh, no, just go to sleep.  
  
Miroku: Where is he anyway, he is supposed to be here?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm right here.  
  
Miroku: AHHHH. Sorry, you scared me.  
  
Sesshomaru: In my free time? All I do in my free time is walk with no place  
  
to go. I have no life really.  
  
Miroku: Uh, that was a two part question.  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, if I had feelings for a girl. I remember this one girl from when I was young.  
  
Inuyasha: Nobody cares.  
  
Miroku: Be a little sensitive Inuyasha *hand creeps towards sango*  
  
Sango: That's it!! *gets some rosary beads from somewhere and puts them on Miroku* Now try something!  
  
Miroku: *Welcomes the invitation and rests hand on Sango's leg*  
  
Sango: Miroku, SIT!!  
  
Miroku: That only works on Inuya ~WHAM~  
  
Inuyasha: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Narrator: Ok, it is time for the next question. *looks in pile of mail* Junk. junk. here we go. This question is from Jessie K-I. "Inuyasha will you please marry me! rnSesshoumaru can you tell me your secret to haveing perfect make-up!rnKikyo why wont you die already!rnmiroku i bet my brother would bear your child but he's a he is that a problem?  
  
Inuyasha: *leaves*  
  
Sesshoumaru: huh, oh sure. Myouga does it for me.  
  
Everybody: *looks at Myouga*  
  
Myouga: Yes, I always have.  
  
Narrator: Wheres Kikyo?  
  
*flames shoot up from the ground and she appears*  
  
Kikyo: What is it?  
  
Kagome: You have a question.  
  
Kikyo: *reads it* Why does everyone hate me? Remember, me and Inuyasha were tricked by Naraku. *leaves to go steal souls so she can live*  
  
Miroku: Ahem, tell your brother im, ahem, flattered, but I don't think it would work out.  
  
*Inuyasha and Sango snicker in the background*  
  
Narrator: Well I think we have enough time to read one more. This one is from 'not gonna tell you'. "This is for Inuyasha. Inuyasha, how do you feel about your life? Do you hate yourself, love yourself? have you ever thought about suicide?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not answering. Of course I have never thought about suicide!  
  
Narrator: Times up for now. Everyone can go now, BUT NOT TOO FAR!  
  
Thank you all who sent me reviews. I really appreciate it. Please send me reviews and ideas for another story as well as more questions.  
  
**Important Announcement** I would like to thank Jessie K-I because I read her story and got the idea to do this one, not that I am trying to out- write her. Please go read that story, as it is much¸ much more funny than mine is. 


	3. Call Me Fluffy

Oh, my head, it hurts. I will be updating as much as I can and as quick as I can but this is probably gonna be the last one that is updated within a day of the previous update. I'm sorry. I just can't get on the computer for more than an hour at a time during the day. Luckily i'm a serious night owl and am usually up till 2 or 3 o'clock : ) This is when I get most of my writing done. But, sadly, I have this little voice in the back of my head telling me that I will be going to school at 7 o'clock in less than two months. (Anyone who knows me knows that the last time I even got up that early was about two years ago)  
  
BTW, I appreciate all the questions, but, I have far too many of them asking whether Inuyasha will choose Kagome or Kikyo. The thought counts though. I also need some ideas for a new story. I hope it goes far but this one will probably get hard to keep interesting past 5 chapters. Well I've said enough. ~~~~~I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did I would have to sue everyone who said they did~~~~~ *turns into Narrator*  
  
~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-  
  
Narrator: Now where did everyone go? *snaps fingers*  
  
*everyone appears*  
  
Narrator: "Inuyasha: which is the most important person in your life? Kagome: why don't you kill that !@##$%^& kikyo?"(From moonlight-shadow)  
  
Inuyasha: Why won't everybody just leave me alone about Kikyo and Kagome? But since I have to answer, I would have to say Kagome because she finds the shards.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, answer truthfully.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, everybody knows about you and Kagome's love.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, I give up. Were in love, everybody. *gets up and walks over to Kagome and kisses her*  
  
Kagome: Oh Inuyasha. *hugs him*  
  
Sango: Well, that was unexpected. *notices a certain lecherous monk inching a lecherous hand towards her leg.* Unlike that. Miroku, SIT! ~wham~  
  
Miroku: Owwwwwww.  
  
Kagome: Bye the way, I don't kill Kikyo because it would make Inuyasha sad if I did  
  
Inuyasha: *hugs her*  
  
Miroku: *goes and sits next to Kagome, who keeps an eye on his hands*  
  
Shippo: I'm bored.  
  
Narrator: Next question!  
  
Shippo: Is it to me?!?!  
  
Narrator: No, I'm sorry Shippo. "To: Kikyo, I know you hate inu. for betraying him and probably still hate him but what if what Naraku did was true would you still hate Inu.  
  
And To: Kagome; what if in the end after the jewel is found, Inuyasha picks Kikyo over you? How would you feel?"(From Cypress)  
  
~Flames shoot out of the floor and Kikyo appears~  
  
Kikyo: I don't hate Inuyasha. I just want him to come to hell with me for all eternity.  
  
Kagome: Would you mind not burning my house down, please.  
  
Kikyo: What?  
  
Kagome: Oh, I don't know. Just the huge tornado of flames that you come out of every time you come or go!!!  
  
Kikyo: *leaves through the front door*  
  
Kagome: *runs around putting out small fires* How could he pick her over me? I don't think I have to worry about that.  
  
Narrator: All of the next questions are from Kyp the Dragoon, ok.  
  
Everybody: ok  
  
Narrator: "Inuyasha: Is being a half demon fun? I always wondered what it would be like to control dark powers."  
  
Inuyasha: Dark powers. I don't control dark powers. I just have a sword that has powers and I also have some powers, but they are NOT dark!!  
  
Narrator: "Kagome: Are you a slut or something? And are you a blonde in disguise?! You never get any of the obvious signs Inuyasha is in love with you!"  
  
Kagome: Why you. *goes over to the box of rosary beads, takes a necklace out, and puts it on Kyp the Dragoon* SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Glad that sit wasn't aimed at me.  
  
Kagome: I AM NOT A BLONDE!!!... Of course I get the signs. *blushes*  
  
Narrator: "Miroku: What does Kagome's ass feel like? I saw you grab it in that episode a while ago!"  
  
Miroku: Well, it's.  
  
Kagome: SANGO!!  
  
Sango: SIT!! ~WHAM~  
  
Miroku: *face in floor* How else could I put it?  
  
Narrator: "Shippo: You suck. Did you know that?"  
  
Shippo: *starts crying*  
  
Kagome: There there, Shippo. *gets a necklace from the rosary box and gives it to Shippo*  
  
Shippo: Really!?! *Puts it on Kyp the Dragoon*  
  
Kagome: Go on.  
  
Shippo: *innocently* sit. ~soft WHAM~ That was fun! Sit, sit, sit. ~WHAM, WHAM, WHAM~  
  
Inuyasha: That brat better stay away from me.  
  
Shippo: .Sit, sit, sit. ~WHAM, WHAM, WHAM~  
  
Narrator: "Naraku: What is it like being a supreme evil?  
  
Sesshomoru: My ex-girlfriend used to call you "Fluffy". What do you think of that nickname?"  
  
Naraku: Its ok, I guess. I get to wear a baboon disguise.  
  
Sesshomoru: I like that nickname.  
  
Narrator: Almost out of time. Anyone have any last words to say?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: Anyone want some spray cheese?  
  
Sango: I'll take some.  
  
Miroku: No thank you.  
  
Shippo: .Sit, sit, sit. ~WHAM, WHAM, WHAM~  
  
Naraku: Muahahahaha  
  
Sesshomoru: Call me "Fluffy"  
  
~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-  
  
That's it for now. It PROBABLY won't be another day until I update so put me on your "Author Alert" list so you will know when I do. I don't write 95% of the time I am on the computer during the day because my sister is nosy. If she knew I was writing this, well, like I said before, this is dedicated to people who are mildly obsessed with Inuyasha but DON'T want to admit it ; ) IMPORTANT- Remember to send ideas/requests for my next story because I can write stories/reports/essays semi-easily, but thinking of a topic is where I am dead stopped for weeks. Again, I bow down to Jessie K-I for inspiring me. Thanks to all who sent me questions. Please send more. 


	4. Fluffy Gets a Date

First of all, I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. I have more than I thought I would ever get. Second, I am sorry if you don't see your question, but lately, I have had less and lass time to write. Also, I just learned that I do not receive emails when I am signed on to Lycos for some reason. And, since I was signed on for about 4 or 5 hours yesterday, quite a few of them are nowhere to be found. But, I still have a lot of them and will post as many as I can. Thank you for your reviews. Remember, I need an idea for my next story. *Turns into Narrator*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Narrator: Hi everybody. Lots of questions to answer.  
  
Everybody: *sarcastically* yay.  
  
Narrator: Let's get right to them! "This one is for Kagome: If Shippo was a bit older would you choose him over Inuyasha? This one is for Miroku: Why don't you just chop your hand off I mean if your fear the wind tunnel sucking you up, shouldn't you just chop it off?" (From Small-buttercup)  
  
Kagome: Well, I might have.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!!  
  
Shippo: Choose me for what?  
  
Everybody: *looks at Shippo*  
  
Shippo: What?  
  
Miroku: I would but then I wouldn't be able to do this.  
  
Sango: LECHER!!! ~WHAM~  
  
Miroku: owwww  
  
Sango: I guess it works when I say that too.  
  
Miroku: *still in floor* owwww  
  
Inuyasha: Are you done yet? *getting bored*  
  
Miroku & Sango: Done.  
  
Narrator: Question from Jessie K-I but really from Nicole. "Sesshoumaru will you Please, please tell me your strait! And will go out with me."  
  
Inuyasha: *snickers*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Of course I'm straight. Where could you get the idea that I'm not?!?  
  
Inuyasha: Lots of places.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What.  
  
Inuyasha: *quickly* Nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru: And bye the way, sure I'll go out with you.  
  
Narrator: *looks in imaginary mailbag* From Cypress. "Miroku: Why must you keep looking for other women aren't Sango enough?"  
  
Sango: *blushes*  
  
Miroku: *gropes*  
  
Sango: Lecher! ~WHAM~  
  
Miroku: *in floor again* that's why.  
  
Shippo: Sango, what's a lecher?  
  
Sango: That's a lecher. *points to Miroku, who is crawling out of his hole*  
  
Shippo: Oh.  
  
Narrator: Question from Silver Wolf. "I have a question for Sesshoumaru: What is it like in your demon form?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, I'm a lot stronger than my brother.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right! Want to prove that!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *transforms (in a small room)*  
  
Inuyasha: I shouldn't have asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru: oops *transforms back*  
  
Kagome: Would you two mind going outside?  
  
Inuyasha: Never mind, some other time.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah.  
  
Miroku: To answer your question, he is big.  
  
Narrator: "This one is for Sango. If I gave you this frying pan will you beat the crap outta Miroku for me cause I got my hands tied. *Miroku creeps near Waterflash* DONT YOU DARE YOU FREAK!!!!!!! And by the way Sango I feel so bad for you..."(From Waterflash)  
  
Sango: Finally, somebody feels bad for me. *takes frying pan from Waterflash and hits Miroku*  
  
Miroku: That hurt. Thanks Waterflash *sarcastically*.  
  
Sango: *puts frying pan in bag*  
  
Narrator: "HEYO! This question for Sesshi-oo from his number one fan, Yue Kue: Would you ever marry a cat demon? If so, plz marry me!" (Lady Yami Yue)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm glad I have some fans, but I am going out with Nicole already and she would get mad if I said I'd marry you. Sorry.  
  
Miroku: I'll marry you!  
  
Sango: *hits him with frying pan*  
  
Inuyasha: What is this, a dating show?  
  
Narrator: "Hi! I wanted to ask Inuyasha a question! RnHey Inuyasha? How is it you're a dog demon, but you're always climbing in trees? Isn't that a cat-like thing?" (Shiroryu of the moon)  
  
Everybody: *looks at Inuyasha, who is leaning in a tree*  
  
Kagome: Yeah Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not a dog!! I'm half dog demon!!  
  
Miroku: Big difference.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up, monk! I can be a half dog demon and still sit in trees.  
  
Narrator: "Inuyasha: Would you do anything very stupid or demeaning for money?" (Oconnell san)  
  
Inuyasha: Doesn't this count?  
  
Narrator: You're not getting paid.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. I don't need money so I wouldn't do anything demeaning for money.  
  
Narrator: Next question is from SilverStarWing. "Kagome, when the jewel is complete, would you stay in the feudal ages with Inuyasha or will go back home to your family?"  
  
Kagome: It depends.  
  
Inuyasha: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Kagome: Oh nothing.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!  
  
Kagome: Nothing.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Narrator: "Miroku: dearest Miroku, you can easily win a girls heart. But not the way you have been acting!! *glares* Treat girls nicely (not too nicely, get my drift or you'll regret it!)" (Mrdaneak)  
  
Miroku: True, true.  
  
Sango: Really. Stop the lechery and I'll stop hitting you.  
  
Miroku: Can't.. Stop. groping. *gropes*  
  
Sango: Pervert. ~SMACK~  
  
Narrator: Ok everyone is getting tired, and I am too. Does anyone have anything to say?  
  
Miroku: *grope grope*  
  
Sango: Pervert.  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid monk.  
  
Kagome: Why do we do this in MY house?  
  
Shippo: I like your house Kagome. It smells good.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I have fans.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Sorry it took so long to finish this.  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE send some ideas for another story!!!!  
  
Read & Review 


	5. Thanks to my Reviewers and Please no Que...

I didn't put a disclaimer on my last chapter, and I am paying for it. *fights lawyers off with a stick*... *looks at clock* 3:47am. I guess I'll take the time to thank the people who have reviewed. 35 reviews last time I checked. *thanks everyone*  
  
If anyone has any story requests I'd be happy to listen.  
  
And now, after a long time of fighting with my computer to put a little picture on this page, I am giving up. *sighs* If anyone still wants to see it, I will send it to you (email). It is Shippo.  
  
Oh. and just in case there is anyone who cares. I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED INUYASHA!!!  
  
***I AM NOT UPDATING THIS!!!!!!! DO NOT PUT QUESTIONS IN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** ***I will post another chapter when I put this on another site so keep me on your updates list till then. When I put it on another site, hopefully my domain, I will be able to continue answering questions, and I will. Until then, ja ne.  
  
~- Kogitsune 


End file.
